Patch Notes 1.2.28
Mobile Legends Thanksgiving Month Giveaway Mobile Legends Thanksgiving Month Giveaway! 7-Day Login Event will be upgraded from 2017/11/07 5:00:00(after update), Log-in 7 days to get 5 permanent heroes and 2 permanent skins! All players can join in this event. During the event, not only new players, others can also get 5 permanent heroes and 2 permanent skins! If players have owned these heroes already, they will get Battle Points instead. I. New Hero&Revamped Heroes 1.Chou's image, display, animation will be completely remade. Chinese name will also be changed to. Little Story: Since Chou set his foot on the Land of Dawn, he found this land is filled with the strong. He made a lot of enemies because of his youth and recklessness, but he also made some friends. One of them is named Lancelot who always said that Chou has the worst taste in clothing. After his constant complains, Chou finally changed his outfit to a totally different style. However little did Chou know while he was so thrilled about his new style, Lancelot was laughing so hard behind his back.lol Developer Update: Because Chou's original image and model are too simple, we decide to revamp his image and model to make him more like "a young guy" filled with energy and activity. II. Weekly Heroes and New Skins 1.8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/11/3 05:00:00 - 2017/11/10 05:01:00(Tap settings button to check) Balmond;Alucard;Bruno;Yi Sun-shin;Gord;Alpha;Hilda;Aurora Starlight Members Extra: Akai;Lolita;Chou;Johnson;Lapu-Lapu;Harley 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/11/10 05:00:00 - 2017/11/17 05:01:00(Tap settings button to check) Saber;Karina;Franco;Minotaur;Kagura;Ruby;Estes;Lapu-Lapu Starlight Members Extra: Clint;Hayabusa;Sun;Cyclops;Vexana;Irithel 2.New Skins: Irithel-Hellfire,899 Diamonds,30% OFF First Week Chou and Chou's Skin-Of The Fighter will be sold in a giftpack, 30% OFF First Week III. Hero Changes Sun Instantaneous Move: Adjusted mana cost to 50+10*skill lv from 100 at all levels Clint Increased radius of basic attack, Blind Smoke and Howitzer Bruno Increased radius of basic attack and World Wave Alpha Adjusted HP growth to 225 from 212.5 Force Swing: Adjusted Beta's radius to all fan-shaped area from edge of the area IV. Item & Battle Spell Changes Items: 1.Windtalker:Reduced craft price by 150 2.of the Apocalypse Queen:Unique Passive -- Demonize adjusted to: Reduces damage taken by 30% and increases physical lifesteal by 15% when HP is lower than 40% V. New Events & Features Mobile Legends Thanksgiving Month Giveaway! 7-Day Login Event will be upgraded from 2017/11/07 5:00:00(after update), Log-in 7 days to get 5 permanent heroes and 2 permanent skins! All players can join in this event. During the event, not only new players, others can also get 5 permanent heroes and 2 permanent skins! If players have owned these heroes already, they will get Battle Points instead. 5 permanent heroes are:Tigreal;Saber;Miya;Balmond;Nana 2 permanent skins are: Saber-Warrior; Zilong-Warrior "Others" are players who created the account before 2017/11/07 5:00:00 VI. System Changes 1.When a team of players is queuing in Draft Pick in Ranked,the order of picking heroes will be randomized instead of a fixed or side-by-side order. 2.Improved team matching system among different divisions. 3.Improved claiming effect of 7-day login event. 4.Added a progress bar of limited-time event chests. A red dot and a new effect will be seen when rewards are available. VII. Fixed Bugs 1.Fixed the bug that Johnson may not be seen when he transforms into a car. 2.Fixed the bug that Odette's sound wave disappears when the target is too far away 3.Fixed the bug that Gatokaca's basic attack animation may not be seen 4.Fixed the bug that Lancelots passive may not be effective while jungling 5.Fixed the bug that Gord's Mystic Injunction can be interrupted by debuffs and becomes ineffective 6.Fixed the bug that lock effect may not disappear in certain situations 7.Fixed the bug that the player who has minimized the room gets his matching canceled when the host starts matching. 8.Fixed the bug that the game may freeze at division info while displaying match result. 9.Fixed the bug that skin model may be seen during loading 10.Fixed the bug that virtual keyboards cannot be used in some device when using Moonton Account 11.Fixed the bug that the icon of no stream record displays error in Stream Info 12.Fixed the bug that when there are more than 5 Lucky Spin tickets, it still shows you need 100 tickets.Mobile Legends:Bang Bang" Category:Patch Notes